particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Vereinigt Dorvik
Vereinigt Dorvik (English: United Dorvik) is a political party in the Volksrepublik Dorvik. Founded in July 3127, it has so far established itself as a medium force in Dorvish politics. Founded on principles of anarcho-capitalism, it is led by multi-billionare and businessman Ilya Titov. He is also the party's candidate for President. As a member of the Volkskammer der Dorvik, its primary opposition is the Communist Party of Dorvik, and it is currently the only centre-right, right, or far-right party active in the People's Republic. 'Ideology and political positions' Vereinigt Dorvik includes fiscal conservatives, social conservatives, neoconservatives, moderates, and libertarians. Although the party pride's itself as a champion of economic and personal freedooms, it has not formally identified itself as anarcho-capitalist but is led by the political positioning of its leadership. 'Economic policies' Vereinigt Dorvish emphasize the role of free markets and individual achievement as the primary factors behind economic prosperity. To this end, they favor laissez-faire economics, fiscal conservatism, and the promotion of personal responsibility over welfare programs. A leading economic theory advocated by modern Vereinigt Dorvish is supply-side economics. This theory holds that reduced income tax rates increase GDP growth and thereby generate the same or more revenue for the government from the smaller tax on the extra growth. This belief is reflected, in part, by the party's long-term advocacy of tax cuts. Many Vereinigt Dorvish consider the income tax system to be inherently inefficient and oppose graduated tax rates, which they believe are unfairly targeted at those who create jobs and wealth. They believe private spending is usually more efficient than government spending. 'Social Policies' Vereinigt Dorvish supports equal opportunity for all Dorvish regardless of sex, age, race, ethnicity, sexual orientation, gender identity, religion, creed, or national origin. The Party does not however support affirmative action programs to further this goal, citing affirmative action a means of discrimination against those with merit. 'Education' Most Vereinigt Dorvish support school choice through charter schools and school vouchers for private schools; many have denounced the performance of the public school system and the teachers' unions. 'Capital punishment and gun rights' Most of V.D.'s membership favors capital punishment and stricter punishments as a means to prevent crime. Vereinigt Dorvish generally support gun ownership rights and oppose laws regulating guns, although some in urban areas sometimes favor limited restrictions on the grounds that they are necessary to protect safety in large cities. 'History' History of Vereinigt Dorvik is still only fairly recent as the party was only formally registered in 3127. However the organisation is thought to originate from out of a fraternity operating within the Universities in Fairfax and Haldor. Several business leaders and entrepreneurs have also contributed to the party's formation. 'Electoral History' See the table below for the Party's electoral history. 'Notable Figures' Tabled below are the names and titles of notable figures who have at some time been a member of Vereinigt Dorvik. Note, this list is not designed to be all inclusive. Party President: Ilya Titov (July 3127-Current) Party Leader in the Volkshammer: Vladik Zaitsev (July 3127-Current) Category:Political parties in Dorvik